It is well known to form elongate articles of uniform cross-section by continuously extruding a run of the material in a suitable cross-sectional form and periodically severing the extrusion to produce a plurality of the articles of the required length. It has been found that this regular severing does not work satisfactorily when the extrusion is of a material containing fibres as in the case of the fibrous meat products the subject of co-pending Australian patent application (No. PG4670) entitled "Meat Product and Process".